The present invention relates generally to the field of volume rendering, and more particularly to image space-based particle generation modeling.
Volume rendering is a set of techniques used to visualize a two-dimensional (2D) projection of a three-dimensional (3D) data set. A variety of volume rendering techniques have been used for visualizing volume data. For example, ray casting and Particle-Based Volume Rendering (PBVR) techniques have been used for volume rendering.